Don Lino
'''Don Edward Lino' is the (former) main antagonist of Shark Tale. He is Sykes, Lola, Luca, and the Great White Sharks' former leader and boss and Lenny and Frankie's father. He is voiced by Robert De Niro. Biography In Shark Tale Lino is first seen feeding his piranhas in the wreck of an old ocean liner and talking to Sykes to prepare his sons Lenny and Frankie to run the reef saying that "today is that day". Then he asks Luca to play the record radio and Luca fixed the record player, but it goes to the song "Baby Got Back (I Like Big Butts)." Lino and Sykes raise their eyebrows at Luca and he turns it off and he laughs and says to Lino, "Hey boss! Big butts!". Lino gets annoyed by this, but he and Sykes soon continue their conservation to have Sykes work for Lenny and Frankie. However, Sykes laughs at Lino and says that Frankie understands, but Lenny can't be serious; however, Lino says that he is "dead serious" and said that it takes muscles to run things, he tells Sykes that his youngest son, Lenny got the brains and said that it something special and Sykes said that Lenny is special. When Sykes tells Lino that Lenny is no killer, Lino frustrated, orders Sykes fired by saying that he is "out", as well as ordering him to start paying him so nothing happens to the Whale Wash. Later at a restaraunt Lino questions Lenny over his gentle behavior and tells him that in order to succeed him as head of the Reef, his son has to be an aggressive shark like Frankie. Spotting live shrimp coctail, Lino grabs one and insists Lenny to eat it. Lenny ultimately refused and instead releases all the shrimp out the window. Furious and embarrassed, Lino orders Frankie to show Lenny the ropes and tells Lenny that he's "gonna learn how to be a Shark! Whether you like it or not." When he hears that Frankie was killed, and Lenny had gone missing Lino is devastated. During Frankie's funeral, Don Feinberg tells him about the Sharkslayer. Lino asks where he can find the Sharkslayer to which Feinberg responds "He's from the Southside Reef. That's all we could dig up." Lino nonetheless thanks Feinberg for his help. As Feinberg leaves, Lino vows revenge on finding out who the Sharkslayer is to avenge Frankie's death. Lino sends his mob to Southside to take down Oscar, but Oscar easily scares them off. Later, Lola informs him about Oscar's feelings for Angie, convincing him that Angie is the Sharkslayer's weakness. So she arranges Lino to kidnap Angie for Oscar's obedience. At the sitdown, Lino reveals to Oscar Angie tied up and gagged and threatens to eat her if he doesn't comply. Oscar insists he doesn't know Angie, but Lola quickly calls him out on his bluffing. Lino then growls to Oscar that "Your sharkslayin' days are over! And there ain't nothin' you can do about it. " In response Oscar has Lenny (disguised as a dolphin) to grab Angie and eat her on the spot (grabbing her in her mouth, but not swallowing), but Lenny begins choking and vomits Angie out. Lenny's disgust in fish causes Lino to recongize his youngest son. Lenny in defeat, sheds his dolphin disguise. Lino, however is embarrassed of the situation and accuses Lenny of "taking sides against the family". When Oscar tries to defend Lenny, Lino's sadness quickly turns to fury, and he begins to chase Oscar, snapping his jaws at him. As Oscar swims out of a porthole, Lino gets stuck. He growls "You're gonna regret the day you became the Sharkslayer!" Suddenly the shrimp (the one Lino tried to force Lenny to eat) Pops out of another porthole and gets his revenge on Lino by having his swarm attack Lino's face. But as Oscar swims off, Lino's rage keeps him going. Oscar leads Lino towards the Whale Wash. He pulls down a lever to trap him into a whale clasping device, only to discover that he trapped Lenny by mistake. Lino continues to chase Oscar. Eventually, Oscar subdues Lino by trapping him into another machinery, leaving him face to face with Lenny. However, Oscar, couldn't take the false reputation any longer and confessed that he lied about being a Sharkslayer, and an anchor was what killed Frankie. Lino asks Lenny why he never returned home if there never was any Sharkslayer. Lenny repsonded "You always wanted me to be like Frankie. I'll never be the shark you want me to be." Oscar gives Lino a speech of How everybody accepts Lenny's behavior and why Lino can't do the same. Remorseful, Lino asks Oscar to free him so he can reconcile with Lenny. He then makes a truce with the reef. At the end, Lino, Lenny & the mob visit the Whale Wash. Sykes tries to give Lino a fin-shake telling him he has to snap his fin. Lino insists that he is snapping his fins. Sykes retorts "It's alright a lot of great whites can't do it yo!" Then Sykes keeps saying "yo! yo yo" repeatedly until Lino gets annoyed and threatens Sykes "You say yo one more time, and I'm gonna yo you!" Sykes sheepishly apologizes. In Club Oscar Lino reappears in the short, dancing with the Great White Sharks, as well as everyone else. Personality Lino was vicious and aggressive and unlike his merciful and compassionate son, Lenny, he had no qualms about killing. He was vengeful and tried to get revenge on Oscar for killing Frankie. But when Oscar revealed that Frankie's death had been an accident, Lino became friends with him and promised that neither he nor his sharks would attack the reef again. Though he was a fierce and short-tempered shark, Lino did show a softer and more caring side and he was devastated by Frankie's death. Though he was fed up with Lenny's refusal to kill anything, Lino loved Lenny very much and by the end of the film, he had grown to accept Lenny for who he was. Appearance Lino is a muscular, very strong great white with a mole on his right cheek, just like his voice actor Robert De Niro. Lino has light blue eyes. Trivia *Lino's inspiration is the Godfather. As well, he has a mole on his right cheek similar to his voice actor Robert De Niro. *Lino was advertised as the main antagonist, but this was an effort to hide the true main villain later on. *Lino is the first main antagonist of a computer animated Dreamworks film not to be killed in his movie. Gallery